Lovely Treatment
by wenjing10
Summary: After an intense Slug Fu training, Junjie felt pain on his back. I decided to give him a massage. But this treatment is going to be leveled up because of our desires...


This story is requested by FoxyKhai0209, and somehow suggested Tiffany and inspired by another friend of mine.

Warning: Mature content.

* * *

It was late evening when Junjie and I went home after our intense Slug Fu training. Junjie groaned in pain and I asked him what happened. It turned out that his muscles were in pain. We went to our bedroom and I took off his clothes. He looked so hot with the wonderful stature of his. Slug Fu training had helped him to gain those muscles.

Using my hands, I began to give him massages on his back. The tight muscles were slowly loose. Junjie sighed in relief. I opened the drawer and took out a round triangular object. I used it to scrap his back continuously. Slowly, red marks were visible on his back. I knew what those red marks were. Those were bad chi. My aunt always did that to me when I felt my back ached.

"Wow, Junjie... you have so much bad chi..." I told him.

"Really?" Junjie was shocked.

"Yes. Red marks on your back. I scraped them out now," I answered.

"Mmm... you are great in doing this, Wen Jing," he whispered to me.

"Hehe~ Thank you~" I giggled. "You may need to take a shower later on."

"I see. Meanwhile... does your back ache?~" he looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Well... a little..." I murmured.

"Well, come here you~" he grabbed me hard and took off my clothes. Now I was half-naked like him. He reached my bra clasp and unfastened it. My bra slid off of me, revealing my bare breasts.

Junjie swallowed, trying not to get distracted by my breasts. He flipped my body and my chest was lying on the bed. I could hear that his breathing became slightly heavier. He massaged my back, relieving the tensions. His hands traveled to my head. He caressed my hair.

"Your hair is so soft~" Junjie complimented.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes~" he kissed my forehead and massaged my head. I sighed in delight.

Realizing that I was distracted, he smirked evilly. He spun my body and I was facing him directly now. He cupped my breasts.

"I am going to level up this massage~" he said seductively. His hands massaged my breasts by rubbing them. I moaned in pleasure.

Junjie leaned in and sucked my left nipple. I shrieked in surprise. One of his free hands played with my right nipple while the other hand covered my mouth tight. As he continued to fondle my breasts, my screams were muffled. Junjie chuckled evilly when he saw my reaction. He stopped once my nipples grew hard.

He crashed his lips on mine and kissed me passionately. His tongue slid into my mouth, and our tongues fought for dominance. With that, he pulled my panties off, leaving a trail of womanhood fluids on the bed.

Junjie began his journey to my lower area. He left kisses on my lips, neck, chest and stomach before reaching my private area. He pushed my legs apart as he stared into my entrance. He took in my scent, which drove him crazy. His mind was cloudy and all he could think now was having sex with me. He planted his mouth onto my private area, giving it wet kisses.

"OOHH! AAHH!" I groaned.

He bit my folds, pulling them apart to gain more access. "AAAHHH!" I shouted.

He slid his tongue into my hot, wet entrance, licking some of my juices along the way.

"AAAAHHHH! Junjie!" I huffed out.

He did not bother me at all. He licked my folds and clit roughly. His tongue then went deeper inside of me. He used his hands to caress my hips, in hopes to increase the pleasure.

"MMMM! AAAHHH! OH! OH GOD!" My body shivered as waves of pleasure rippled toward my entire body. Moans of pleasure were stuck in my throat. His tongue suddenly sped up, and my body shook violently as I was on the verge of coming.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! LLLOOOVVVEEE!" I moaned as I came into his mouth. My liquids flowed freely into his mouth and Junjie happily sucked them.

"You taste good~" he told me with a smile. My face blushed in embarrassment.

He climbed onto me and we shared a heated kiss. I took off his boxers and he was now naked as me. My hands explored his muscles and reached his groin. I stroke his member.

"Oh fuck! Yes!" Junjie suddenly said a bad word! I was shocked... but then I smirked.

"I love it when you say that~" I whispered to him and stroke him faster.

"Mmmmm!... I... Ooh!... Shouldn't... AAAh!... Say.. Bad words... But you... OH GOD!..." he moaned.

I pulled my hand back. I leaned in and sucked his member.

"AAH!... OH!" he was taken in surprise. I chuckled and sucked his member faster and harder.

"AAHH! SUCK IT! LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW! SSSUCK!" he moaned loudly. I responded by biting his "friend". He screamed even louder as waves of pleasure traveled through his body. I sucked even harder. My head bopped up and down faster than usual as I sped up.

"MMM! LOVEE! YOU'RE GOOD!" he shrieked. He could feel his body was shaking violently as I did.

"OH MY... AAAAH!" he bucked his hips and released himself into my mouth. I was surprised by it, but I tried to suck his semen as much as possible. It tasted weird but good.

"You taste so good~ It tastes like you~" I complimented as I licked some white residue on my lips.

"Mmm... Thanks" he thanked and smiled.

We sat up on the bed. Junjie poked at my entrance with his member. We shuddered in anticipation. Our breaths waved. He took out a condom and wore it.

"Oh my..." I was slightly nervous.

"I will fuck you," he told me and kissed my neck. He rammed into my entry.

"AAAHHHH!" we screamed.

"Mmm! Good... Aaahh!" Junjie moaned as he continued ramming me faster, harder and deeper.

"OH GOD... YOU ARE SO GOOD!" I shouted and kissed his neck.

"AAAh... YOU.. Are good too..." he caressed my hair while kissing my neck and ramming me faster. His member moved in and out. He was getting inside of me deeper. His legs wrapped my waist to support me.

"AAHH! Oh! LOVE!" I yelped as I caressed his hair and arms. My legs also wrapped his waist for support.

"Aaah.. AAAhh~" Junjie sighed echoed throughout the room. He moved his hips so he could get harder inside me. He also grabbed my buttocks and pushed himself deeper.

"Oh! Ah! Fuck!" I groaned when he did that.

"AAah! Damned!... LOVEE!" he yelled. His lips curled into an evil smile. He kissed my breasts while ramming into me. He was getting deeper, faster and harder!

"AAAHHHH! DARK SLINGER!" I called out.

"AAAH! LOVE!" he kissed my neck and licked it. Meanwhile, he moved his member harder, in and out of me, faster and deeper. "AAAAH!"

"AAHH! JUNJIE! I AM COMING!" I told him as I caressed his muscles.

"AAAHH! WEN JING! AAH! ME TOO!" he replied.

"AAAAHHHH! LLLOOOVVEEE!" I cried out.

"MMMM!" Junjie rammed into me one last time.

Finally, we reached our peak and climaxed. We moaned as Junjie pulled his member out of me. We collapsed onto the bed and sighed happily. We made out for an hour before falling asleep, feeling tired from the long sex.

* * *

The next morning, we woke up, feeling energized. We realized that we were in a mess. Our bed was wet. My hair was a mess, along with Junjie's too.

"Oh my... Junjie, we need to clean this mess up..." I said.

"I agree," Junjie replied.

While I cleaned myself in the bathroom, Junjie used his Magical Scepter to fix the bed and remove the wetness. The bed was cleaned now. Once I came out from the bathroom, Junjie went inside to clean himself up and disposed the used condom. With the mess cleaned up, we dressed up neatly with new clothes and sat on the bed.

"Junjie...? Do you remember what happened yesterday...?" I questioned.

"Yes..." Junjie answered.

"...The massage... and... sex..." I blushed when I said that.

All of the sudden, Junjie hugged me! I was startled! "Jun?!" I blurted out.

"Yes~ Because I love you!~" he told me and we shared a romantic kiss.


End file.
